shake_it_up_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Birthday Party It Up 2
Plot Starla's and Danielle's 15th birthday is here! But, not everything is perfect, Rachel gets jealous because everyone is talking about it, so Talia and Rachel decide to crash it. Meanwhile, Bianca and Katelyn can't decide what gift they should get Starla, and her sister Danielle. Cast Recurring Charcters *Isabella Palmieri as Starla Micheals, Danielle Micheals and Ally Rockwell *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Martinez *Peyton List as Rachel Rockwell and Madison Rockwell *G. Hannelius as Talia Green and Kayla Rockwell *Ryan Newman as Kayla Rose *Olivia Holt as Cassadee Micheals and Skyler Ross *Ciara Bravo as Bianca Carter *Sierra McCormick as Katelyn Hampton *Laura Marano as Ally Dawson *Ross Lynch as Austin Moon *Emma Watson as Jessica Hampton and Brittney Hampton *Katherine McNamara as Chloe Micheals *Isabella Cramp as Emily Micheals *Madison Beer as Ariana Micheals *Natalia Ramos as Nina Micheals *Paris Smith as Isabelle Micheals *Max Schneider as Brandon Micheals *Samantha Boscorino as Claire Micheals *Dove Cameron as Stefanie Micheals *Sean Flynn as Chad Micheals *Maddie Ziegler as herself *Melissa Ziegler as herself *Mackenzie Ziegler as herself *Abby Lee Miller as herself *Payton Ackerman as herself *Leslie Ackerman as herself *Chloe Lukasiak as herself *Christi Lukasiak as herself *Paige Hyland as herself *Brooke Hyland as herself *Kelly Hyland as herself *Kendall Vertes as herself *Jill Vertes as herself Songs *Your Song by Elton John sung by Isabella Palmieri as Starla Micheals *Carry On by Olivia Holt sung by Isabella Palmieri as Starla Micheals *Mean to Me by Brooke Hyland sung by herself *Warrior by Demi Lovato sung by Isabella Palmieri as Starla Micheals *Counting Stars by OneRepublic sung by Isabella Palmieri as Starla Micheals *Heart of The Dixie by Danielle Bradbery sung by Isabella Palmieri as Starla Micheals *Finally Me by Laura Marano as Ally Dawson *Chasing The Beat of My Heart by Ross Lynch as Austin Moon *Heart Attack by Demi Lovato sung by Isabella Palmieri as Danielle Micheals *A Thousand Years by Christina Perri sung by Isabella Palmieri as Danielle Micheals *Made In The USA by Demi Lovato sung by Isabella Palmieri as Danielle Micheals *Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran sung by Isabella Palmieri as Starla Micheals and Danielle Micheals *Team by Lorde sung by Isabella Palmieri as Starla Micheals and Danielle Micheals, Peyton List as Madison Rockwell, Maddie Ziegler, Kalani Hilliker and Kendall Vertes Dances *Cry performed by Maddie Ziegler (lyrical solo) *Three Sapphires performed by Starla Micheals, Kalani Hilliker and Maddie Ziegler (lyrical trio) *Hold On performed by Starla Micheals (lyrical solo) *Seeing Red performed by Danielle Micheals (contemporary solo) *Swan Lake performed by Kalani Hilliker (lyrical solo) *Another Season performed by Danielle Micheals (contemporary solo) *Timeless performed by Starla Micheals (lyrical solo) *Run From Mother performed by Starla Micheals and Danielle Micheals (contemporary duet) *We're Alright performed by Starla Micheals and Maddie Ziegler (lyrical duet) *Wreck It performed by Chloe Lukasiak (lyrical solo) *Love Overdose performed by Mackenzie Ziegler (jazz solo) *Red With Envy performed by Chloe Lukasiak, Maddie Ziegler, Kendall Vertes, Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland,Mackenzie Ziegler, Starla Micheals and Danielle Micheals (jazz group dance, Starla as lead) *Framed performed by Starla Micheals and Madison Rockwell (contemporary duet) *Black and Blue performed by Maddie Ziegler, Chloe Lukasiak, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Nia Frazier, Mackenzie Ziegler, Madison Rockwell, Rachel Rockwell, Starla Micheals and Danielle Micheals (contemporary group dance, Starla and Maddie as leads) *Open Waters performed by Madison Rockwell, Maddie Ziegler, Chloe Lukasiak, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, Nia Frazier, Brooke Hyland, Paige Hyland, Starla Micheals and Danielle Micheals (contemporary group dance, Starla, Maddie, and Danielle as leads) *I Know It's To Late performed by Chloe Lukasiak and Danielle Micheals (contemporary duet) *The Diary of Anne Frank performed by Brooke Hyland (contemporary/acro solo) *Make Some Noise performed by Paige Hyland (jazz solo) *Don't Ask Just Tell performed by Starla Micheals, Maddie Ziegler Madison Rockwell, Chloe Lukasiak, Kendall Vertes, Danielle Micheals and Rachel Rockwell(hip-hop group dance) *Birthday performed by Starla Micheals and Danielle Micheals (lyrical duet) Script Scene 1 The Micheals' Pittsburgh House Video Chat Starla: Hey, Kayla, it's Saturday's b-day. Kayla: Happy Early Birthday. Starla: Thanks, you want to help me organize the party? Kayla: Sure, I'll be there in 2 hours Starla: Ok Ends chat On the phone Starla: Miss Abby, can I have my birthday party at the studio, please? Abby: If it's okay with your mom it's okay with me. Hangs up Starla: Mom, can I have my party at the ALDC? Regina: Did you talk to Miss Abby? Starla: Yes, she said that if you said it was okay to have a party there she was okay with it. Regina: Well, it's okay with me, now make sure not to peek at you birthday present. Starla invites all of her friends Scene 2 On the phone Gabe: Hey, Rachel, did you hear that Starla's birthday party is tomorrow? Rachel: Yeah, I got a call from 5 people about it. Gabe: Their having their party at the ALDC. Rachel: Yeah, well, bye. Gabe: Bye. Rachel walks over to Talia's house Gabe over hears Rachel: I can't believe that everyone is talking about Starla's birthday! Rachel: No one was talking about my party when it was my birthday. Rachel: You know what let's crash it. Talia: Yeah Rachel and Talia walk away Gabe: (whispers) I can't believe it Rachel and Talia are going to crash Starla's birthday. Gabe: I have got to tell Starla. Scene 3 The ALDC Kayla arrives in Pittsburgh Starla and Danielle walk into the ALDC Starla and Daneille: Hi Miss Abby Abby: Hey, Starla and Danielle is your friend here yet to set up the party? Starla: She'll be here in 10 minutes Abby: There is no competition this week can you tell the girls? Starla: Sure, "Starla Calls the Members of the ALDC, Hey guys, there is no competition this week. Starla: All done Abby: Now, I have a special birthday present for you two, don't peek, I'll give it to you tomorrow Starla and Danielle: Okay Starla and Danielle walk out of the ALDC Gabe arrives Starla: Gabe??? Gabe: Hey, Starla Starla: What are you doing here? Gabe: I just want to tell you that Talia and Rachel are going to crash you birthday party. Starla: Why would they do this, I thought they were my friends. Starla: Well, thanks for telling me, what am I going to do? Gabe: Get revenge, that will show them not to mess with you. Starla: Thanks, your a good boyfriend. Gabe: It's what I do. Danielle: What happened?? Starla: My friends are going to crash our party. Danielle: Let's tell Cassadee. Scene 4 The Micheal's House in Pittsburgh Starla's Room On the piano Cassadee overhears Starla:(pitch perfect) This is a story that I have never told, I need to get this off my chest to let it go, I need to take back the light inside you stole, you're a criminal and you steal like your a pro, all the pain and the truth, I wear like a battle wound, so ashamed, so confused, I was broken and bruised, there's a part of me I can't get back, a little girl grew up too fast,all it took was one step, I'll never be the same, now I'm taking back my life today, there's nothing left that you can't take, cause you're never gonna take the blame (high note) ANYWAY, now a warrior, I've got thicker skin, I'm a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been, and my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in, I'm a warrior, and you're never gonna hurt me again. Cassadee: Great song Starla: Thanks Starla: Cassadee, my friends are gonna crash my birthday party, what should I do? Cassadee: Well, if your "friends" are gonna crash you birthday, then I don't think they're your friends. Starla: But, they are. Cassadee: Just ignore them, ok?? Starla: Great idea, thanks Cassadee. Cassadee: No problem, anything for my little sis. Scene 5 The Micheal House in Pittsburgh Starla and Danielle comes down stairs Regina: There's are my birthday girls Starla: Mom, our birthday is on Saturday, today's Monday. Emily: Happy Birthday!!!!!! Danielle: Thanks, Emily, but our birthday is on Saturday. Starla: Bye, Mom, we have to get down to the ALDC to plan our party. Regina: Bye. Starla and Danielle: Bye, Guys. All Starla's and Danielle's Siblings: Bye. ALDC Starla and Danielle walk in Abby: (to Starla and Danielle) I will have you guys and some other students performs solos, duets and trios at you party. Starla and Danielle: Ok Starla: Can Danielle and I sing a few songs at the party. Abby: As many as you'd like. Abby: Let's get into the practice room to start getting the dances ready. Starla and Danielle: Ok Practice Room The Moms go upstairs Danielle: We want Maddie to do a lyrical solo, Cry. Abby: Ok, can you call Maddie in here. Starla goes call Maddie. Abby: Starla and Danielle want you to do a lyrical solo, Cry. Maddie: Ok Starla helps teach Maddie the solo, Cry. Starla: Now, pray, point those feet. Abby: Great Job, Maddie. Abby: Now rehearse 1 more dance and we'll work on more tomorrow. Starla: I want to rehearse a lyrical trio with Maddie, Kalani and I called Three Sapphires. Abby: Maddie, can you call Kalani in here? Maddie: Kalani!!!!! Kalani walks in Danielle: We want you to do a trio with Starla and Maddie. Kalani: Ok Abby: Since Danielle doesn't like lyrical, I will teach you the routine. Abby teaches the girls Abby: All three of you turn. Abby: Now do an front walkover, Kalani and Maddie fall and Starla do about 25 pirouettes and do your face. Abby: All done, great job girls I'll see you tomorrow. The Girls: Ok Scene 6 The Mall Bianca, Katelyn, Chloe, Maddie, Brooke, Kenzie, Paige, Kalani, and Kendall walk in Bianca: I don't know what to get Starla and Danielle. Katelyn: Me too. Maddie: Well, if this gives you an idea, I'm getting Starla a ballet bar, and Danielle a new pair of black boots. Chloe: I'm getting Starla a sparkly neon pink and aqua iPod and Danielle a sparkly pink and green iPod. Kendall: I'm getting Starla a new aqua camera and Danielle a new green camera. Kalani: I'm getting Starla a pair of aqua headphones and Danielle a pair of green headphones to go with the iPods that Chloe is giving them. Bianca: Well I think that I'm going to get Starla a hair kit that include a hair curler, a hair straighter, a blow dryer and a hair crimper and Danielle a jewelry box. Katelyn: I'm going to get Starla a pair of silver high heels and Danielle a pair of gold high heels. Brooke: Cool, I'm going to get Starla a golden microphone, and Danielle a silver microphone. Paige: I'm going to get Starla a designer aqua purse and Danielle a designer green purse. Kenzie: I'm going to get Starla a aqua makeup kit and Danielle a green makeup kit. Maddie: Well see you guys tomorrow at dance practice. Scene 7 ALDC Practice Room Starla: I want to perform a lyrical solo to Hold On. Abby: Ok. I will teach it to you. Starla: Ok Abby: Straighter legs Starla. Good Abby: Do you want anymore dances? Danielle: Yes. I want to perform a contemporary routine to Seeing Red. Abby: All right. Danielle rehearses her solo Abby: Good job. But, I want you to do more turns than just 10. You should do about 15. Danielle: Ok. Danielle: Now we want Kalani to perform a lyrical solo to Swan Lake. Abby: Ok. Can you call Kalani over? Danielle: Ok. Kalani! Kalani: What? Starla: Danielle and I want you to perform a solo. Abby told me to tell you to come in. Kalani: Ok Kalani practices her solo Abby: Great job, Kalani. Danielle: I want to perform a contemporary solo to Another Season. Danielle rehearses her solo Abby: Nice Job, Danielle. Starla: I want to perform a lyrical solo to Timeless. Starla learns her solo Abby: Starla you are flawless, that was amazing. They all practice their dances. Abby: Okay, We're done. Starla and Danielle: Bye, Miss Abby. Scene 8 The Day of Starla and Danielle's Birthday Party Starla and Danielle come down stairs Everyone: Happy Birthday!!!!!! Starla and Danielle: Thanks Regina: I can't believe my little girls are turning 15! Danielle: Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!! Regina: Miss Abby rented a limo for all of you guys. Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes